


Cowboy Like Me

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben likes to request things, Ben solo is kinda demanding, But so is Ben, Con Artist AU, Con Artists, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight, No Beta, Obedience, Our babies are so soft, Rey is a con artist, Rough Kissing, Sex, Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, Takes One to Know One, Uhhh Ben is a gigolo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, almost, no beta we die like men, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: Forever is the sweetest con—In her line of work, ever single connection and friend you make has a purpose. Her relationship with the Senator, for instance, had a purpose. Her friendship with his secretary, has a purpose.But this dark haired man who continues to stare at her from across the room and smile like he knows something she doesn’t? She has no reason for that.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Cowboy Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really soft 🥺

Rey’s fingers daintily held the silk in between her fingers, climbing the few steps that led from the 

house to the pathway that crawled across the lawn and into the white tent. The soft noise of music and pleasant peel of laughs and voices came from the tennis court that was covered in the tent. 

Almost the entire thing was wrapped in the same plastic tarp material, for walls, except for a small gap for the entrance to the party. 

She was already late to the party. 

Fashionably so. 

Gus Foxway had been the host of the party, and  _ also  _ her mark for the past few weeks. She knew her late arrival would only keep him questioning where she was and anxious to see her. The single, billionaire, widower had been attentive to her— sure. But Rey was not in the mood for slow and steady. 

She wanted Gus Foxway to be desperate to get her in bed, and the old fuck had barely even kissed her more than a handful of times.

Not that she hadn’t been laying it on thick. Because she certainly had. The quicker she could get him to fuck her the quicker she could begin with the entire point of her rouse. 

Men became idiots in the company of consistent, young pussy. 

So again, she wanted to show up late. Wanted to leave him hanging until late into the night when the party had already begun in full force. Because in the dress she was in— and add in her late arrival… he  _ would _ be desperate. And just a slight show of her interest and what she wanted from him— sex, he would willingly give it. 

Before she stepped through the entrance, she stopped, smoothing her palms over her dress— perfection. For this to work tonight she needed perfection. 

Her heels breached the entrance of the covered tennis court and she trained her features to be demur and nervous looking. Because another thing about men like Gus Foxway is that they enjoy being the hero to the damsel in distress, regardless of how selfish and villainous they may be in the office. 

She looked up through her lashes around the tent, pausing right in the middle so that wherever he was in the tent he would see her. She knew he would be looking. That was the whole purpose of her late arrival so that he would constantly be looking at the entrance waiting for her. Her eyes finally found him in the far right corner of the tent. He was frozen, taking her in, exuding his excitement at her arrival. And she’s sure her low cut dress helped with his excitement as well. For the most part the silk dress was modest, except for the dip at her chest, showing an ample amount of cleavage but not  _ too _ much. Just enough to where, she could tell, it drew his eyes there once or twice as he made his way over to her. 

He was decent looking enough for his age, to be sure. But 65 years old and richer than any other man in the state of Virginia— was enough to set looks aside. But he  _ was  _ handsome, she supposed. 

And 40 years her senior. 

“Kira, my dear, I was worried about you! I expected you hours ago.” Gus sounded nearly worried, and his eyes still roamed her body like he was checking to verify she was all okay. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I’m late. I just—” she scrunched her eyebrows together, “I didn’t really have anything to wear for something this nice. I had to borrow this from a friend actually. Thank  _ god _ she was in a wedding a few years ago.” Had she had any friends in Virginia it might have been a more believable lie to throw a name in there but she knew he would be too distracted to pry. “You look so good though.” 

He smiled at her compliment, “Well, you should have told me. You know I would have gotten you something. It is my invitation that got you here after all— it’s only right I make sure you have something to wear too.” 

“I know, I just didn’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me or that I’m a freeloader or something.” 

“Oh no, never,” He grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, “I’d get you anything. I can tell you’re far too prideful to really take charity or something. So this isn’t that. This is me taking care of my girl.” Well wasn’t that music to her ears. Seemed as though her trick had already begun working. 

She sent him a sweet smile, and a look of love. 

“Now please,” he held her hand as he pulled her in a certain direction, “Come with me. I have some people I want to introduce you to.”

Business owners, mayors, lawyers and more of that kind were introduced to her as she hung onto Gus’ arm. She continued to smile softly at each one, shaking their hand and nodding her head in the conversation. Most of them spoke mainly to Gus after their introduction but some would ask her a few questions about her life. What she did, where she was from… simple questions that she knew that didn’t  _ actually  _ care to know. It was just pleasantries. 

Her eyes cased over the large crowd, looking for the familiar face of one of Gus’ senator colleagues that she may need to make the acquaintance of, when her eyes landed on someone who for another reason looked familiar. 

Gus carried on his conversation with  _ whomever  _ as she tried to place him. He was tall— almost unusually so, and he stood surrounded by 4 other women who all looked to be of different ages. His hair was black and just on the edge of messy, and it curled just at the rim of his black suit coat collar. An expensive suit coat. 

She made it her job to be able to identify expensive suits and this was one of them. 

But none of the girls looked to hang on his arm and hold his attention more than another. And a few of the women looked to be in their 50s even. 

_ Who was he? _

He looked familiar. 

But she just couldn’t place how. 

Maybe he was someone she had seen in town in the short amount of time she’d lived here. Maybe he was someone who she’d met at the country club when she was there with Gus. 

Maybe he was one of the young, new senators and that’s how she recognized him. 

When she’d set her sights on Gus she’d done some research into his time in the senate, but she couldn’t memorize _every_ _single_ senator. 

Just then, the eyes of the dark haired man met hers. She wasn't sure if it was because he felt her eyes on him or that he had recognized her as well and already seen her–– but either way he was looking at her now. His eyes were just dark as his hair, and sheened in confidence. 

_ Who was this man? _

Gus started walking her in the direction of another rich, white man and finally she had to break eye contact. 

Her back turned, and her attention changed and she moved on with the evening. He trotted her around like a prize and she was proud to be one. Everything was going according to plan. Every once in a while she would lean in closer to Gus and whisper something in his ear, just letting him feel the heat of her body. And she could tell as it started affecting him. His eyes lingered over her curves just for a few seconds longer than before, and when she spoke he watched her lips.  _ Yes, _ Gus would be taking her to his bed tonight. She had no doubt about that. 

So when given the chance, she leaned forward into his ear once more and notified him she was going to grab them some champagne. 

Because the next best step was to ensure he was just a little tipsy, and would sleep through the night after he fucked her. 

“I wasn’t aware that Gus Foxway was dating.” 

Rey jumped slightly at the deep tone of voice and whirled around to see the tall dark haired man from before standing beside her, grabbing a drink of his own. 

“Pardon?”

He smiled tightly with his mouth closed, “Gus Foxway, I saw you earlier on his arm. I wasn't aware he had a girlfriend of any kind. Or that he was dating at all actually.” 

He was even more handsome up close. She needed to look away–– so she did. Her focus turned back to the flutes of champagne and picked them up from the table. “Well this  _ is _ our debut. He had wanted to keep things quiet while we figured out if we were serious. He didn’t want any judgments really.” She didn't have to say about their age. It was obvious. Clear to even the dashing man beside her that the age difference between her and Gus was vast. 

“Ah.” He lifted his drink and sipped. She still refused to truly look at him, electing to watch the dance floor full of heavy pocketed politicians and their wives or mistresses. Or both. “I suppose that can be a concern for a man of his stature. People in the great state in Virginia aren’t always the most understanding.” He said it as if there was something funny he knew. Some big secret. And it finally drew her eyes to him and she looked at him with a sense of confusion mixed with suspicion. 

It’s like he wasn’t saying what he really meant. 

_ So what did he mean? _

“Do I know you?” She couldn’t help but ask. 

He sent her another smug smile, “Perhaps.” 

_ What the hell did that even mean?  _

For whatever reason this man found her amusing. And he was being a smug asshole about it too and she didn’t really like that. 

_ But, _ he intrigued her. 

She wasn't sure what it was about him–– possibly the fact that he seemed so familiar–– but she found herself wanting to learn more about it. He was handsome, witty and well dressed. All a recipe for a disaster. One she couldn’t afford. 

“Well, Mister…”

“Ben Solo.” He offered. 

“Mister Solo, it was wonderful speaking with you.” She sent him a polite smile and set off to find Gus. And to get away from his intriguing stranger. 

“You never told me your name.” He called out, stopping her in her tracks. 

She turned her head lightly to meet his gaze over her nearly bare shoulder. She was a good 15 paces away, thankfully, and so the way his eyes looked positively devious and delicious didn't affect her so terribly. “Kira.” 

And then she continued her trip over to where Gus was standing speaking with his senator friends again. She passed him his glass as he continued his conversation and then her eyes scanned the tent again, not taking long before she landed on the dark haired man–– Mister Solo. He was once again speaking with a few women not too far from where she had just spoken with him. But this time she didn't have to wait long before he glanced up and caught her eye again. He held her gaze for just a moment, and she saw the hint of a smirk grow on the corner of his lips. 

He was too damn handsome.

She broke eye contact, and drew in a breath. 

She wouldn't be deterred. 

For the next hour or so she didn’t take her eyes off of Gus, as he worked through the crowd or whoever Gus took her to speak with next. By his third glass of Champagne, his fingertips ghosted along her back, and through the thin fabric of the silk dress. She couldn’t help but feel victorious. After weeks of Gus taking things fairly slow. Tonight would be the night. They always felt more generous after sex. And of course less careful with their private documents, wallets and checkbooks. 

And by the end of the month she would be driving a brand new Porsche or Mercedes. 

That's how these things work. 

This wasn't her first rodeo. 

So when he asked her to dance she felt even more proud of her efforts. Another drink down and he was even more touchy. He wasn’t drunk–– not by a long shot, but he was buzzed just enough to be horny. He held her close as they swayed to the live band’s music. And his hand that laid on her back rubbed soft circled on her bare skin. 

She couldn’t help herself. She glanced over Gus’ shoulder when she was facing the corner she had seen Mister Solo in before, this time a younger girl was looking up at him with stars in her eyes and she laughed about something. He looked so cool and calm. Her eyes flicked away just as she noticed him raising his to look over at her. 

The party would be over in another hour or so when people would slowly scatter back home. But this was his house. And this was his party. He could leave whenever he wanted. And Rey was about to suggest  _ just that _ when a soft tap at Gus’ shoulder pulled his attention away. 

“Senator Foxway, Mayor Grant was hoping to speak with you for a few moments in private.” The young man who stood there looked to be a secretary of some sort and scared shitless, but Gus didn't seem to notice. 

“I’m sorry my dear. Do you mind?” He asked Rey, looking at her in concern. 

She smiled softly with a shake of her head, “No. Not at all. Go ahead. I’ll be here.” She could wait. Maybe he’d go and make  _ more _ money in the amount of time he was gone and it might be even more beneficial for her. 

So she stood just at the edge of the dance floor and watched the other dancers— occasionally sipping from a new glass handed to her by one of the passing waitresses. It didn’t surprise her in the slightest when she sensed the presence of another, taller man settle next to her. 

Mister Solo wasn’t exactly the type to blend in.  _ Ben.  _ She tried out the name. Of course it fit him. Usually she tried to stick to last names with strangers in this kind of setting with the rich and wealthy but  _ Ben _ … something about it made her  _ want _ to say his name. 

“Something I can help you with?” She asked over the rim of her glass. 

She didn’t look at him. It might be hazardous for her health. Especially with how desperately she wanted to try out his name on her tongue. 

“Kira. That’s a pretty name.” His deep voice affected her in ways it shouldn’t. She was here for a purpose. And that purpose was not to get caught in Ben’s orbit. But  _ fuck _ she wanted to hear his voice say her real name.

“Thank you.”  _ I made it myself _ , she thought. 

“Is it short for something?” 

She finally looked over at him. His eyes were still dark, but… lighter somehow. “Is Ben short for something?” 

He grinned, “Isn’t it usually?” 

She found herself biting the inside of her lip again, to keep from laughing or smiling or anything. He was fucking cute. 

“Would you like to dance?” He asked before she could think of a reply. 

Her head tilted to the side as she finally let a smirk grow, “I’m not so sure. Dancing can be pretty dangerous.” 

Without another word, he plucked the flute glass from her fingers, setting aside and then placed his hands on the small of her back with a slight pressure towards the dance floor. She was too shocked to really register her actions— and next thing she knew she was in his arms, dancing with him amongst the other couples. 

“I happen to enjoy a little danger.” He spoke lowly above her head. 

She stared at him as they swayed to the music, but his eyes were casually watching the band.

“Sounds like you have a problem then.” She tried not to squeeze his hand in hers. 

“Hm?” 

“Danger. You said you liked it. And I said it sounds like you have a problem.” 

He finally looked down at her, “And why’s that a problem? Aren’t we all a little prone to danger at times? The risk of it all?” 

His eyes were black like she thought at first, they were actually almost….  _ Hazel. _ “That’s not true at all. Some people enjoy their safe lives.” 

His jaw titled just slightly, “Do you?” 

“I didn’t say me, I said some people.” 

Another grin started slowly growing on his face, looking slightly smug. “Ah. Okay,” 

_ Who is this guy? _

“So then, what’s a sweet, young girl like you doing with Gus Foxway? Is that your way of being safe or risky? Depending, I think it could be both.” 

Her eyes twitched to stop from narrowing at him. “Do I know you?” His questions were too pointed, almost like…. “You said before perhaps. But that’s not exactly an answer.” 

He watched her with amusement in his eyes. Almost like he was getting a huge kick out of this. Out of her. “We’ve never met.” He squinted slightly, “But I’ve seen you before.” 

“Where?” She sounded kind of breathless. Probably just the champagne. 

“Hmm I believe it was 2 summers ago. At the Lochland wedding. You were on the arm of Lochland senior.” She stalled, “And you were engaged.” Ah, yes. James Lochland Sr. was the CEO of one of the largest wine companies on the west coast. Full of money. And old as dirt. She’d been with him for a good 8 months before she cut and run with a good sum of money and his bank information. 

So he’d seen her at the wedding. That was…  _ interesting _ . That wedding had been in California, and since then she spent a brief amount of time in New Mexico before moving here, to Virginia. She’d never run into someone she’d met from a past location. But again, she’d never really met him had she? 

This time she appraised him more thoroughly. Aside from his insanely good looks there was something else about him. His confidence. His aura. Even all the way down to his smile. 

And then she placed it. 

“I see… You’re here to mark your territory? Thinking you’re the only one who can work the rich in this town?” 

His eyes widened just a fraction in surprise and amusement at the fact that she had placed his secret.  _ They were the same.  _

He rolled his lips to stifle a laugh, “So you’ve caught me. I suppose it takes one to know one.” 

“So you’re here to swindle young girls into marrying you and giving you their inheritance? And you think that works?” She raised her brow as they continued their dance. 

His chest jolted with a small laugh, “Uhh yes. Because it has worked many times.” 

“Marriage is awfully permanent and makes it harder to disappear. Do you need me to go over some tricks with you?” 

“And what are your intentions with the Senator? If you don’t plan on marrying him how  _ do _ you plan on getting his money?” His head tilted to the side almost mockingly but his face was soft. Almost endearing. 

She couldn’t help the slight flush that rose to her skin. “I have my plans but it’s no use sharing them with you. Clearly you think that quickie marriages with young millionaire girls are the way to go. Even if it takes months of work with no reward.”

He looked amused and as he leaned in closer to her ear, “Then good thing I have just a normal quick fuck with the older ladies to keep me living in the meantime.” He said it as a tease but instead just hearing the word  _ fuck _ from his mouth sent jolts through her abdomen and down to her core. 

A muscle in her thigh jumped. 

“Ah. So you pass your down time by being a gigolo.” She pulled back to send him a sceptical look, “And you’ve been in Virginia for how long? I haven’t heard of you in the past few weeks I’ve been here.” 

“Mmm, I don’t know if I like the word too much but sure. —And for a while. Long enough to know everyone.” 

“And which young debutant have you set your sights on now?” She searched over his shoulder at the gulf he had been talking to before, “The little blonde in the pink dress? She seems already ready to marry you. What are you waiting for?” 

  
  


“Actually… I’ve never really been a fan of blondes.” His voice was low and raspy. His eyes watched her like he was trying to convey something. They were dark again, full of suggestion and promise. A wave of desire swept her. “It’s the girls with the dark hair who usually capture my attention.”

She tried to swallow, “I guess that’s why you’re here dancing and talking with me? Because of my hair?” It was an empty question but she had to fill the silence. If it went on much longer she knew she would end up doing something she regretted. She couldn’t even bother to look around for Gus in fear he might catch them dancing and talking and ruin her progress with him. 

She was too caught up in the man standing in front of her. 

“I’m dancing with you, because you look stunning in that dress. I’m talking to you because you’re the only person in this tent worth actually talking about something with.” His voice was soft, and his eyes watched her face like it held everything he needed in life. Which wasn’t true at all in their line of work. Love and romance held no space in their world. No time for it, or allowance for it. Their lives were centered around getting other people to fall for them— not the other way around. 

But here this man stood in front of her, looking like nothing else in the tent mattered. And for a moment she felt the same. She wasn’t even sure if they were dancing anymore or standing still. She couldn’t be bothered to notice. Every single thought and attention was in him in that moment. And his eyes. And his beautiful dark hair. 

“Come walk with me.” It wasn’t a question but he still waited for her answer. Didn’t attempt to pull her along or start walking without her. He gave her a choice. 

A choice to change everything. 

Because everything would change. She could feel it. He wouldn’t force her to make that decision because he knew it too. 

If she went with him, things wouldn’t be the same. 

They weren’t sure how they knew it— maybe it comes with their lifestyles, they begin to pick up on big moments and the weight that they hold— but either way, they just  _ knew. _

Whatever side of the brain that decided to slipp her hand into his and follow him out of the tent, she may curse later, but in the moment her heart was pounding too hard to really register much. 

He maneuvered around people, with her not too far behind, until he got outside and then still held her hand as he walked towards what she knew were the gardens. Because this was Gus’ house and she’d been here before. A couple times actually. 

And maybe Ben had too by the way he directed her so easily like he knew the property. 

“Have you been here before?” She decided to ask. 

He nodded, “A few times over the past year and a half. I work as an art trader. And I’ve assisted Mister Foxway with a few pieces.”

She sent him a look, “So, you sell forgeries.” 

His grin was proud, holding no sheepishness she expected. She was impressed actually. He worked a few different angles here in town. Rey had never met a man who was successful at conning people, only her and one other lady she had met that had been successful and continually not gotten caught. But here he was, probably 4 years older than her and he seemed to be doing well. 

“I’m impressed Mister Solo— if that’s your name.” 

He laughed, “Call me Ben. Please.” He slowed their pace once they reached the garden farthest from the party, but he never dropped my hand. “Solo is my real last name but a couple of years ago I legally changed my last name to my mother’s maiden name for safety’s sake. So if anyone looks up Ben Solo there’ll be nothing.” 

Wow. He was good. She hadn’t even thought to legally change her name, she’d just always gone by her alias, Kira.

She shouldn’t be out here with him, really. She should be inside the tent with Gus, solidifying her deal. But she couldn’t bring herself to walk away. 

“Ben.” It was more breathy than she intended it, and a smile sat on her face. “And you said you saw me at the Lochland wedding? Did we speak?” 

“No, not at all. I realized what you were doing immediately though. I have a knack for pointing out people who share my trade. It’s like a sixth sense.” 

A laugh bubbled out of her, but he continued on, l “And anyway I just watched you, I believe you were going by Kira then as well. It wasn’t even 2 months later that you disappeared and the whole town went into hysterics looking for you. I think that man is still in love with you. Doesn’t matter that you ran off with a fucking fortune, he’s still there pinning I’m sure— in love with beautiful girl the way the entirety of San Diego was.”

He breath hitched but she pushed it away, hoping to sound more confident and like herself than she had, “And did you look for me? With everyone else?” 

“Only just once, on the internet. You closed your social media but I found your new account— saw you were in New Mexico and then left it.” It seemed like they subconsciously moved closer, “I had a feeling we’d run into each other again.” 

His breath tickled her lips, and every nerve in her body was alert again. “Why’s that?” 

She wasn’t even sure if he heard her because his eyes weren’t set on responding. They looked to be enraptured with her lips. Watching every movement. “I’m not sure…” she felt like it was a lie, but didn’t call him out on it, instead she pulled back. Her breathing was almost labored and she needed space. He was too much— he took up all the space, even in the open garden. 

She shouldn’t be here. 

“I need to get back.” She spoke when she finally had created enough space between him to make him drop her hand. “Mister Foxway will be looking for me.” 

“Kira…” he called out, but she turned and started walking quickly back to the tent. If she could just get there she’d be safe. This wasn’t safe. Out here with him sssnt safe. So she all but ran to the tent. “Kira!” He called again by her alias— she wanted to scream. He suddenly gripped her elbow and spun her back around “Don’t go.” 

“I don’t even know you.” 

His entire face looked desperate, “Don’t go back in there. Stay with me.” 

“Why would I stay?” She tried to gasp for air but it wasn’t enough. “I don’t even know you.” She repeated, more for her benefit than his. If she stayed much longer her plan would be completely unsalvageable. 

He was suddenly closer to her, his hand found her cheek, “Stay with me, please.” It was too much. Her stomach swirled with unknown emotion, and the heat of the early fall made it feel like she was suffocating. But his hand still stayed on her cheek and his fingers curled back into her hair. 

And then in another breath his lips were on hers. 

It was electric. Butterflies swarmed her belly and the feel of his lips tingled against her own. But he wasn’t soft with his kiss— or patient. He quickly deepened the kiss, lining her bottom lip with his tongue and then tightening his hold on her cheek and waist. 

She  _ had  _ to return it. It sucked the very life out of her until there was nothing left to do but return it. No kiss had ever been like this. Her whole life she’d kissed older men— men who could support her financially. Each kiss had a purpose. A reason. 

To feed her. To clothe her. To better her life. 

Even her very first kiss had a reason. 

This kid held no reason. In fact, it was right on the edge of forbidden. But she answered it with every breath she had left. Taking his breath instead. 

His hand left her cheek and traveled down quickly to her rib cage, digging his fingers into the crevices— making her arch into him at the feeling. 

_ Nothing _ had ever felt like this. 

Her hands gripped at his hair like it was her life line, keeping her afloat above the water. This kiss was drowning her. 

Her back met the harsh brick of a wall, sending another round of shocks through her body. Ben was ruthless, taking everything with his kiss. His hands weren’t gentle as they searched her body, feeling  _ everything  _ through her thin silk dress. 

Finally, his lips pulled from hers and trailed savagely down her neck— biting and sucking everything along the way. 

“Tell me your real name.” 

She couldn’t even think. “What?” 

One of his hands trailed up her thigh, dragging the long length of the dress up with it. “Tell me your real name. I want to know.” 

Her breathing was harsh, but there was no way she could deny him. “Rey. My name is Rey.” She hadn’t told anyone her real name in such a long time, it got choked up in her throat. 

“Rey,” The way he said it was revenant, and soft compared to the harshness of his actions. 

She shuddered at it, dripping wet onto her lace thong. 

Him saying her name was  _ everything _ . In just the short amount of time she’d know him, his deep voice had become her most favorite sound and her name  _ on _ that deep voice… even better. 

“Let me touch you.” He rasped into her neck right before his hand met her covered cunt. “ _ Please _ .” He was waiting just at the apex of her thigh… not wanting to take more than she was willing to give. 

_ Did she want this _ ?

It wasn’t really a question. 

“Yes.” Her voice sounded so weird and throaty to her own ears. “ _ Yes.  _ Please touch me.” 

He didn’t have to be told again. In one single move his fingers slid underneath her thong and he buried, what had to be  _ two _ fingers into her cut. 

Her body thrashed.

_ Nothing  _ had ever felt like this. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he whispered, nosing down to the V of her dress and the biting what he had assumed was her nipple. 

He was right. 

She had no time to recover. Her fingers gripped harder on his hair as his plunged into her aching cunt over and over— like he could hardly stop himself. 

“ _ Ben…” _ she croaked. Everything in her was converging together… and she was just seconds away from release. She called his name again. And again. And again, as he finger fucked her harder than she’d ever been normal fucked in her life. 

And then finally she came. Cunt clenching down in his hand, and her body bowing off the brick wall. 

His hands gripped her thighs just as she was about to collapse and suspended her in the air. 

She wasn’t sure at what point his cock had been released from his slacks but there it stood in between then.  _ Thick.  _ And hard as  _ fuck.  _ He leaned forward to where it just barely touched her center— replacing his hand. 

“Tell me you want this.” Again, his voice was so soft it was almost startling. Because everything else about him was hard and heavy. But his request was spoken with softness and desire. 

“I want this. Please fuck me.” 

He buried his cock inside her so quick that it knocked the wind out of her. 

Just the feel of him was overwhelming. 

_ Nothing  _ had ever felt like this. 

“ _ Fuck Rey,  _ you feel so fucking good.” He pulled out completely and then shifted back in. This time he went slow, drawing out every single moan she could produce.

It felt impossible almost. 

That she had never experienced sex like this before. Each thrust into her wetness was hard but he pulled back slowly— so slowly, before he thrusted in again. Like he wanted to savor it. 

Her eyes finally opened just a little, watching his face as he continued fucking get. His own eyes were closed and he looked swept up in euphoria.

_ Ben.  _

He was everything. This moment with them was everything. She wasn’t sure how life could ever go back to normal after this. 

He slowly picked up the pace, little by little rutting her further into the brick. She couldn’t be bothered to care. Because he cock felt amazing inside of her. It stretched her to the point of ruin and slid in and out like it was  _ made _ to do so. 

He fucked her earnestly, opening his own eyes at one point and clashed with hers. 

He just barely mouthed her name. She felt another jolt of pleasure go through her. 

“I’m close.” He sped up even more, and shifted one of his hands down to the apex of their connection, “Come for me, Rey. Fucking come,  _ please _ .” He was choked on a groan. 

And she was helpless to refuse him. With just one single swipe against her clit and she was gone. Groaning so loudly she was sure someone would hear. But then his own orgasm chased right after. 

He held her there, against the wall, as they both came down. And he kissed her sweetly. The kiss sent entirely new jolts of pleasure through her. For entirely different reasons. 

His tongue lapped at her like he treasured her. And she wasn’t sure how he could. They only just met. 

How could she feel this way so suddenly for a man she barely knew? 

When he finally pulled back he rested his forehead against hers in a sigh. 

It was quiet in the garden, and just in the distance they could both hear the party as it wrapped up. People leaving and others waiting for their ride. 

“Come with me.” His last request for the evening. 

Her eyes opened again slowly, and she looked at him. They stared for minutes. Maybe even hours. Everything of the night finally becoming clear. 

She knew leaving with him before would change everything— as it already had. And she knew this one would again. If she went with him, nothing would ever be the same. Her business with Gus would be over. Her plans would be completely ruined. 

No questions of how or why even crossed her mind. 

She knew what her answer was. 

  
  


She bit lightly into her bottom lip before she nodded softly. Giving into this dark haired man  _ one last time _ for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it please leave a comment or a kudos! 
> 
> You can also try out some of my other works 🥰
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://fearthefaithful1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
